


Superheroes and Sparklepires

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, Young Avengers
Genre: Character and Relationship tags to be added as they occur, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crossover nobody asked for, but somehow got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aaaaaaand We're Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning that the plans for this are ridiculous. This story is a disaster waiting to happen, built on Rule of Funny, Rule of Cool, and self-indulgence.
> 
> Basically, I want to write really sarcastic crossover fic, and if you're coming along for the ride, so much the better.

In the town of Forks, Washington, there were rarely newcomers. Every other year or so, someone would move in, and more frequently, they would come back after having left, but for the most part, the town was built out of people who had been there for generations. New people generated _gossip_.

The Newmans had generated gossip. The Cullens had generated gossip. When news came about Bella Swan, she had generated gossip, even before she arrived.

And so when word spread about the group of young adults that had recently moved into town, just a week before the Swan girl had, the vampires in residence got… antsy.

o.o.o.o.o

“I still don’t see why we have to do this.” Tommy complained, for the fifth time that morning.

“And I still don’t see why you’re complaining.” Kate didn’t look up from the tablet she had on the countertop. “Well, I do, but you know it’s part of your cover, so suck it up and go to school.”

“I don’t like it either.” America grumbled, pushing past Tommy to get some orange juice out of the fridge. “And I had to drop out even younger than you did.”

“You’ve got all of us ready to tutor you if you need it.” Kate promised. “If nothing else, David will be able to help.”

“I’m not going to do their homework for them.” David grabbed some waffles out of the toaster.

“Wasn’t going to ask you to.” Kate took a sip of her coffee. “You guys need to borrow the car?”

“I can run.” Tommy grinned, deftly avoiding the punch to the upper arm from America.

“I think we’re going to need the car.” Teddy said, stirring his cereal around. “We could technically all get there without it, but not without causing some suspicion.”

“Take the minivan, then.” Kate tapped at her tablet a few more times, coaxing out some news stories. She turned to shout over her shoulder. “Cassie! Everyone’s almost ready to go!”

“Coming!” Cassie thundered down the stairs, skidding to a stop by the kitchen table. “Sorry, I just… sorry.”

“No problem. Is there anyone else I need to worry about?” Kate looked over the room. America, David, the twins, Teddy, Cassie… “Where’s Jonas?”

“Here.”

Kate managed not to jumped, but her eye twitched, betraying her. She looked up, seeing a robot head smiling down at her. “Don’t do that. Get down here and put on a human hologram, it’s almost time for you guys to leave.”

“ _You_ don’t have to go.” Tommy complained, also for the fifth time.

“That’s because I can’t pass for a high school student anymore.” Kate tossed David the keys to the minivan; she didn’t trust them with her own car. “And yes, the same thing goes for Noh and Eli and Loki and Verity and _you know this._ Get outta here, you’re going to be late.”

“See ya, Kate!” Billy waved cheerily at her as they all left.

Kate sank back into her seat, put her head into her hands, and groaned.

“You know,” A voice came from behind her, “They didn’t _have_ to go to school. We could have all just hid out in the woods while I tried to figure out how to fix things.”

“It would have taken too long, Loki.” Kate picked her head up and looked at the goddess. “We _could_ have hidden out in the woods, but we’ll be here at least a couple of months; you said so yourself. That’s too long to live in the woods without any creature comforts, and you’re also the reason we couldn’t hide out in a bigger city.”

“Yeah, I am.” Loki got to work on making herself some tea. “You know, I was working on something to get us back home, and I found something… interesting.”

“Please tell me this is good news.” Kate sent Loki a begging look. “I’m not sure how long I can keep up the ‘we’re witness protection agents and kids that aren’t very good at hiding the fact’ act.”

“Probably a lot longer than you think.” Loki left the kettle on the stove and slid into the seat across from Kate. “Okay, so you remember how we got America and Billy keyed into the interdimensional drivers on Noh’s ship so that we could break into a different multiverse instead of just jumping dimensions?”

“I still don’t understand the science of it, but sure.” Kate allowed. Loki bit her lip, and then said the rest in a rush of words.

“I think we accidentally tore America in half, and that’s why she can’t make her stars anymore.”

Kate blinked. “I’m sorry, can you repeat that? It sounded like you said we _tore a teammate in half._ ”

“Metaphyiscally, yes.” Loki brought a hand up to her mouth and gnawed on a knuckle. “It may be more accurate to say that we doubled her, maybe? There was only one America before. In the whole multiverse, there was only one America Chavez. I mean, there might have been someone else with her name, I guess, but no other versions of _her_ , the way there were for the rest of us. And now there are two, both of whom have the super-strength and flight, but neither of whom has the dimensional portals. One with us, and one back in our multiverse, or whatever’s left of it. And the one over _there_ is… tiny. Like, eight years old at most. Probably younger.”

“Okay, seeing as we can’t go back yet, how do you know this? How sure are you?” Kate gave a considering look to her coffee, wondering if she should top it up to deal with the rest of the information.

“Very sure, and I’ve been scrying. It’s… hard, but I can manage it.”

“Can you put her back together again once the multiverse is fixed?” Kate asked, knowing that that was the most important part.

“Probably. The bigger question is how we’ll be able to get back without using her powers as a measure of reference again.” Loki dug the heels of her palms into her head. “They sent this team off to make sure there was someone working to fix things from the outside if no one managed to save the multiverse. And we can’t even get _back_.”

Kate grimaced and patted Loki on the shoulder. “We’ll figure something out. For now, just tell me what’s going on in what’s left of the multiverse.”

“Um… well, some of the dimensions didn’t get pulled into the big implosion, like Earth-199999. But, um…” Loki looked up and winced. “Victor Von Doom might be God?”

Kate froze. After a second, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and mentally counted to ten.

“I,” She opened her eyes and stood up. “Am going to clean up the kitchen. You are going to tell me _everything_ you know about what’s going on back home, and then we’re going to go talk to Noh-Varr. To see how the repairs on the ship are going.”

“Don’t you have a job to go to?”

“I don’t start ‘til tomorrow. Now talk.”

o.o.o.o.o

Rosalie Hale sat at her family’s lunch table with her hands clenched into fists, glaring at the table. Her siblings, she knew, were similarly tense, but she and Jasper were the only ones that could easily get away with showing it.

The new kids weren’t _human._

Oh, the little blonde was, even if there was a weird tint to her smell. The twins and the black boy, too, smelled human with just a hint of something else, and the strangeness was stronger with the twins than the other one.

But the others.

God, the _others_.

The youngest boy, the freshman, smelled like metal and oil, and the faintest hint of ozone.

The Latina girl smelled like she was half human and half… Rosalie didn’t even know how to describe it. She didn’t smell appetizing at all, which was a good thing, but that left the question of what the hell she _was_.

The tallest blonde boy smelled like a reptile.

What the actual fuck.

So Rosalie glared at the table, because she couldn’t glare at the _clearly not human_ kids.

“One of them is coming over here.” Edward warned them, and a few seconds later, the Latina girl was there.

“You,” she pointed at Emmett, who affected an appropriately confused expression. By Rosalie’s estimation, it was probably at least two thirds real. “I was told you’re the strongest person in the school.”

Emmett raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

The girl thunked down onto the bench around the table and held out a hand towards Emmett. “Arm wrestle, you and me, right now.”

Rosalie probably would have bristled at the idea of another girl getting to touch Emmett if she were any less confident, and if the look in the girl’s eyes was anything less than pure. There was only an aggressive challenge there.

“Sure,” Emmett said slowly. “Terms?”

“First to hit the table wins. Only one arm, no tricks, don’t break the table.” The girl rattled off, and it seemed like she wasn’t even joking about the last part. It made sense; she probably knew they weren’t human, and wasn’t human herself, probably.

“Uh-huh. And what are we wagering?”

“Bragging rights.”

“That can’t be all.” Emmett wheedled, and Rosalie rolled her eyes. “C’mon, you can even make me do something embarrassing!”

“Fine. If I win, you have to…” the girl considered it for a moment, and then turned to Rosalie, who raised an eyebrow. “He the super macho type?”

“You could say that.” Rosalie drawled.

“Never be caught dead in a skirt?”

“I suppose.”

The girl nodded, and turned back to Emmett. “You have to come to school in a miniskirt and hot pink sports jersey for a week.”

“If I win…” Emmett thought it over, and Rosalie had to resist the urge to groan when his eyes landed on Alice. “In keeping with that theme, you have to let my little sister dress you up for a week.”

“You know, I’d be more scared of that if there was any chance I’d lose, pretty boy.” The girl grinned and pulled her sleeve up. Emmett leaned forward and grasped her hand, and then looked at Rosalie.

“You wanna say go?”

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes. “On the count of three. One, two… three.”

There wasn’t any visible tension or strain at first. They were both still smiling pleasantly, and looked like they might have been trying to crush one another’s fingers, but they weren’t pushing all that hard.

“So, what’s your name, by the way?”

“America. You?”

“Emmett. I really hope this isn’t some weird flirting, by the way. I’m a bit taken.”

“Not a chance, pretty boy.” America flexed a tiny bit, and Emmett’s arm went back a bit. “I don’t swing your way.”

“Good to hear.” Emmett flexed back, and their arms inched back to equilibrium. “Can I ask a question?”

Rosalie looked around the cafeteria. A lot of them were watching what was going on between America and Emmett, but none were close enough to overhear the conversation.

“Sure, pretty boy.” America grinned and pushed him back an inch or two. “Ask as many questions as you can before your hand hits the table.”

Emmett leaned in and, never losing his grin, asked, “So, what the hell are you guys?”

“The hell do you mean?” America’s grin dropped. She’d clearly figured out that none of the Cullens were human, or the arm-wrestling contest wouldn’t have stayed this equal for this long (Rosalie _knew_ the two were just testing the waters), but was she surprised that they’d brought it up so soon?

“Half of you don’t smell even vaguely human.” Emmett whispered, starting to put more actual strength into the contest, pushing America back inch by inch. Had America been human, Rosalie was sure, her arm would have been broken long ago.

“No shit.” America snarled, and suddenly Emmett’s arm was the one that was being pushed back. “But if you stay out of our shit, we’ll stay out of yours.”

“Why are you here?”

“Just trying to get home.” America admitted, “And that’s as much as you get to know.”

She didn’t slam his arm to the table; not breaking the table was one of the rules, after all. She did, however, slowly and surely push Emmett’s arm down to the table, face slowly curling into a smirk as he started struggling, ineffectively, to push back.

“I win, pretty boy.” She hissed as the back of his hand hit the table.

Rosalie didn’t like the fact that this girl was stronger than the most physically powerful person in her family.

On the other hand, she _did_ like the fact that she got to see the look on her husband’s face when he got his ass handed to him in arm-wrestling.

She’d need to keep an eye on this group.


	2. Tiny Baby Fire Demon God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy decides that staying in the closet would suck, Kate meets her students, David tells off some kids who _clearly_ don't know what they're talking about, and Noh takes care of the youngest tagalong.

“Okay, but like,” Tommy tried to come up with a decent way to phrase his question, and finally just settled on a simple “ _Why?_ ”

“You can.” Billy shrugged, not looking up from the homework that he unfortunately had to do again. At the other end of the kitchen table, Teddy was helping Cassie and America with theirs. “But if you want to avoid confrontation I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“You and Teddy aren’t trying to hide.” Tommy pointed out.

“We’re used to it. We dealt with the exact same bullshit back home.” Billy pointed out. “Our relationship and the need to provide a positive example for any other gay kids in the school that are too scared to come out is more important to us than avoiding the bullying of teenagers. You didn’t come out as bi ‘til after you’d already hit the adult world, and… well, kids are cruel, let’s leave it at that.”

“And you think David and I can’t handle the same bullying?” Tommy raised an eyebrow. “They’re _teenagers_. I’ve had worse for being a mutant and my… you know, my mental stuff. I can handle some verbal backlash, and the only people who’d have a sliver of a chance against me physically are the vamps.”

“And if they catch you by surprise?” Billy asked. “Or if they decide David’s an easier target?”

“Unless they try to bean me over the head with a plank of wood, I doubt that’s going to happen.” Tommy made a face. “And David can probably take care of himself better than I can.”

“Just… talk it over with him first.” Billy asked. “I dealt with all that in high school and it took me a long time to get over it.”

“I know.” Tommy gave his brother a small smile. “But you’re forgetting that I’m older than you were then, and that I’ve dealt with much, much worse.”

Billy pursed his lips. “I get that, it’s just… I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. I know, theoretically, that you’d probably be fine. But my brain is just telling me make sure you stay safe.”

“Aw,” Tommy cooed mockingly. “You care. That’s so cute. I’m the older brother, you know, I should be the one taking care of you. But still. We should be recording this moment. Make it a memory. Make it last.”

“You’re a jackass.”

“Takes one to know one, little bro.”

o.o.o.o.o

Kate did some stretches on the padded floor, more to look like she was doing something while she waited on her students than to actually loosen up her body more than it already was.

“Um, excuse me?”

Kate looked up from floor and smiled. “Hello. Can I help you?”

“Yeah, uh…” The girl glanced around the room. “Is this where I come for the basic self-defense courses?”

“Mm-hm.” Kate folded herself up out of her stretch and walked over. She shook the girl’s hand. “I’m Kate Bishop. I’ll be leading the class.”

The girl’s eyes widened. “But you’re almost as young as I am!”

“Trust me, I’m perfectly qualified.” Kate tried not to sound condescending. She looked at her watch. “There’s still about ten minutes until class starts, so if you need to change in the bathroom, feel free. If you need somewhere to store your stuff, there are some cubby holes next to the bathroom. Otherwise, you can wait in the front room or join me in stretches. I’m still waiting on my assistants to get here anyway.”

“Right.” The girl muttered, and then turned to head towards the back, where the cubby holes were visible. “I’m Lauren, by the way.”

Kate’s mind automatically slotted the girl into place. “Nice to meet you.”

When Kate went back to her stretches, she mused on the fact that the supposed Alpha Bitch from the books had enough depth outside of them to give self-defense courses a try.

It was an interesting idea.

o.o.o.o.o

David was annoyed.

Now, this wasn’t a particularly uncommon emotion for him to experience. He was surrounded by a number of other teenagers, many of whom were quite loud, and some of whom insisted on trying to prove their intelligence to one another with facts that invariably ended up being wrong. He wasn’t annoyed at them having false information, or annoyed at them for being less intelligent than him (that would leave him in a very lonely position, for one thing), but simply due to how _insistent_ they were that they were right about something they were so clearly wrong about.

“That’s not true.” He finally said, interrupting one student’s spiel on the Balkan wars, which were quite recent in this universe. “There was no sole villain, nor any wholly innocent country, unless you happen to count the Roma, who are not a country, but rather a populace within the involved countries that was on the whole too poor and marginalized to have any significant effect on the wars or to commit the same crimes to the same extent as the others. The vilification of any given country was the result of carefully controlled propaganda from both the involved countries and from the major powers that decided to get involved.”

The guy who’d been talking sent him a dirty look. “And how would you know?”

 _Because I have the memories of about fifty people who were involved in the wars from all sides, and have caught up on all the information on it and many other wars in this dimension because Dr. Doom definitely wasn’t involved in any here and that changes things_. “I read.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“Takes one to know one.” David looked back down at his book. “Now, in case you’ve forgotten, this is study hall, which means it’s time to study. Goodbye.”

David listened to the angry muttering and the slowly quieting footsteps, and then sighed as Tommy slid into the chair across from him.

“That could have gone better.”

“I’m not interested in making friends, nor am I interested in suffering their ignorance.” David flipped another page in the book.

“You could have said it more nicely.”

“Not interested in letting them walk all over me either.”

Tommy shrugged. “I guess.”

David enjoyed the silence for a few minutes, focusing on his reading, and then looked up when the quiet tapping of Tommy’s fingers against the table’s surface grew loud enough to distract him. “What?”

“Billy thinks we should…” Tommy scrambled for words for a moment, looking around suspiciously, and then switched languages with little visible effort. “ _He thinks we should keep our relationship a secret._ ”

Rroma. Well, a dialect of it, anyway. David knew that Tommy was better at Kree (everyone was; Kate and Teddy insisted on learning for diplomatic and family reasons, and everyone else just followed along), but with Tommy’s speed applying to even language learning, it only made sense that he’d skipped ahead to other languages the second he realized he could. Even when he had to stop to search for a word, the length of time it took to find it was near unnoticeable to others.

Given his mother’s identity, the dialect of Rroma common to Transia only made sense. There were other languages on the ‘to learn’ list as well, to be sure, but this was the current project. If Tommy thought that he needed to stay incomprehensible to the people around them and decided to practice at the same time, David wasn’t complaining.

“ _Do you want to?_ ” David wasn’t all that concerned either way, though keeping it a secret would be a bit more trouble.

“ _I… not really?_ ” Tommy scratched the back of his head. “ _But I don’t really have experience with having a relationship with a dude in a potentially hostile setting_.”

“ _Potentially hostile?_ ”

“ _Small town high school in 2003._ ” Tommy shrugged. “ _Or just high school in general_.”

David shrugged. “ _We’ve dealt with worse for other reasons. Case in point: the church of humanity_.”

Tommy made a face, lip curling in distaste. “ _True._ ”

“ _I know how to put up with whatever comes our way_ ,” David said, “ _So it’s really up to you_.”

Tommy bit his lip. Finally, he said, _“I think I have an idea?_ ”

“ _Talk to me_.”

“ _So we don’t need to come out and be all mushy like Billy and Teddy, ‘cause that’s not our style anyway, but like… we don’t have to hide it either? Just carefully ramp it up and keep making it more obvious that we’re together until either the rumors get to the point where someone asks us, or until someone asks one of us out because they still haven’t figured it out.”_ Tommy paused, and David took the opportunity to speak.

“ _Is this just an excuse to flirt with people?_ ”

“ _No!_ ” Tommy looked scandalized. “ _I mean, I can if it helps sell things, but I won’t do it if you don’t like it.”_

“ _Assuming people stay ignorant, which is unlikely but completely possible, why are you so sure one of us is going to get asked out?_ ”

“ _Have you seen us?”_ Tommy snorted, a lazy grin crossing his face. He lounged back in his chair and gestured down at their bodies. “ _We’re gorgeous_.”

David rolled his eyes, but a he couldn’t help the smile that crawled onto his face. “ _Careful, you might catch some humility there._ ”

Tommy widened his eyes gasped, hand to his chest. “ _Me? Never!_ ”

David shook his head, chuckling. “ _Alright, Speed, we can go along with your plan._ ”

Tommy held his hand up for a high five, grinning widely. He finally switched back to English as he said, “You aren’t going to regret this.”

“Yeah, yeah.” David muttered, obliging Tommy’s request for a high-five. “We’ll see about that.”

o.o.o.o.o

Noh-Varr was fully aware of the fact that all his legal and financial papers right now were faked. Loki’s magic had given them enough of a start-up in this dimension to get settled somewhere, enough money to buy a house large enough for the lot of them, and enough legitimacy to get the younger ones signed up for school, but past that, they needed to seem like they had a authentic source of income, hence everyone that couldn’t pass for school age getting a job.

Kate had gotten a position teaching self-defense at the local gym on afternoons, aided by Cassie, or Eli, or David, or by Noh-Varr himself, depending on the day; she needed assistants with legitimate training in some kind of art, not just relying on powers like other members of the team. Eli had talked to the local police department, and was working part-time at the local library while he sped through the training. Verity was doing some long-distance data entry, unwilling to leave the house much. Loki had arranged to do weekend shows in Port Angeles as a magician under the pseudonym ‘Trixie,’ promising to drag Billy along with them as an assistant.

Billy didn’t really seem to mind, but Noh was still a bit thrown by Loki’s choice of false occupation.

“Relax,” She’d said, holding her arms in the air as Billy pinned some fabric into place, gladly helping design their stage costumes. “I like having attention, and I get to wear a cute outfit and have my own personal magician’s assistant and everything! I promise won’t do any magic that a human couldn’t somehow mimic, and I’ll just spend the rest of the week as the mad scientist in your basement.”

“That doesn’t exactly fill me with hope, Loki.”

“Bah, it’ll be fine. I won’t blow up the house, not even a little, I promise!”

Well. It as an interesting situation.

Noh had gone the predictable route, though, and gotten a job at one of the two auto shops in town, working as a mechanic. It was dirty work, and simple compared to the alien ships he was used to, but it wasn’t bad. It paid well enough to help, at least. None of them had really gotten very well-paying jobs.

(The others were all working on getting part-time jobs here and there, but they were all still getting used to school.)

Noh’s workday ended earlier than Kate or Eli’s did, but later than all of the students. He was the only one that had technically managed to score a regular nine-to-five job, but it worked for him. It left the afternoons and weekends free for him to work on the ship, and being free on the weekends meant that he was free to—

The wailing of a baby and the faint smell of smoke drifted down from the next floor.

—to take care of the youngest tagalong.

Loki was out in town and Verity was probably locked away in her room, and no one else was home. Noh left the garage and jogged up to the second floor, slipping quietly into Loki’s room and over to the cradle.

“Hello, Laussa.” He murmured, picking her up and rocking her back and forth. She quieted down a little, but was still making noises of discontent. “What’s wrong?”

Her eyes were dark and there was smoke coming from her nose and mouth, which explained the smell from earlier. She smacked his chest a few times, harder than any infant had the right to be, though still nowhere near hard enough to hurt.

“No hitting.” Noh admonished her, though he didn’t stop rocking her. “Are you hungry?”

Laussa seemed to think this over for a second, then nodded. Her voice was high-pitched, but not very clear; as much as she _could_ talk, her mouth wasn’t properly developed for it yet. “ **I want food. And Loki.** ”

“Loki’s out in town getting supplies right now.” Noh told her, internally trying to decide if Laussa’s preternatural, demonically-gifted intelligence was a blessing or a curse. Given the cause of her speaking ability, the question was harder to answer than it should have been. “But we do have some of your formula down in the fridge, if you want it.”

Laussa pouted, cute despite the disturbing eyes and smoke, and nodded. “ **Okay.** ”

Noh rolled his eyes, but carried her down and held her up against his shoulder as he heated up the formula. He sang a bit of Be My Baby as the microwave worked, bouncing Laussa up and down as he waited.

“ **Want Angie.** ” Laussa mumbled into his shoulder, barely audible against the fabric.

“We can’t get to her right now.” Noh said, playing with the little godling’s hair. “She’s trapped back in what’s left of our multiverse.”

Laussa huffed against his shoulder, and then made grabby motions at the microwave when she noticed that her meal was finished heating.

“Alright, alright.” Noh got the bottle out and adjusted Laussa in his arms, though he only handed her the bottle to drink it herself instead of feeding her. “I’m still surprised so much milk can fit into such a tiny body.”

Laussa glared at him, though she didn’t take her mouth off of the bottle. Noh grinned at her, and then started digging around the cupboards looking for something to feed himself as well. The fridge, luckily for him, happened to have some eggs in it.

Well, it wasn’t like Laussa would judge him for eating it raw.

The door downstairs slammed open and a cheery voice called, “I’m home!”

Laussa’s eyes grew ever-so-slightly wider and she started hitting Noh’s shoulder again, pulling the bottle away from her mouth. “ **Loki!** ”

Noh faked a wince and nodded. “Yes, Loki. We’ll go see him now.”

Laussa nodded and went back to her bottle for the duration of their trip to the front room, and then abandoned it again in favor of making grabby-hands at her older sibling again.

“Hey, little baby,” Loki cooed, taking her out of Noh’s arms. “Were you good?”

“She was fine.” Noh told him, ruffling Laussa’s curls. “No fires or anything.”

“Really?” Loki held Laussa out at arm’s length and spun her around, pulling her in at the end to plop a kiss on her forehead. “Good girl!”

Laussa smiled and leaned in closer to Loki, resting against him and closing her eyes.

“I’ll take her back up to her crib.” Loki said quietly. “You can go back to whatever you were doing before she got your attention.”

“She wasn’t any trouble, I promise.” Noh tries to assure Loki. “I really don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I got that.” Loki rocks Laussa back and forth, and starts heading for the stairs. “See you later.”

“Will do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laussa is a canon character, introduced during "Angela: Asgard's Assassin." She is Odin and Freyja's youngest child, and was unfortunately conceived with rather a lot of influence from Surtur.
> 
> The "Alpha Bitch" comment was a reference to TvTropes. Lauren seems like an attempt at writing an Alpha Bitch in Twilight, though Bella herself fits the archetype more.


End file.
